


I can still hear that sound of every wave crashin' down like the tears we cried

by Snowball



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, because i cant write happiness, its so short i thought this would be longer, nothing is graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowball/pseuds/Snowball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a really short thing I wrote about Stiles and Derek losing their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can still hear that sound of every wave crashin' down like the tears we cried

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't make this longer because I was crying too much :L
> 
> This is dedicated to my beautiful friend Kiah, who lost her son. It was the hardest thing to see a person experience and I pray no one else has to suffer her pain. I miss you Ryder, you beautiful boy <3
> 
> Title is from '19 You + Me' by Dan and Shay

Falling pregnant was simultaneously the best and worst thing to ever happen to Stiles Stilinski. He and Derek had been a thing for almost a year when he was found to be with Derek’s child. Derek, sadly, didn't want to keep their offspring and recommended an abortion to save Stiles from the life he’d be inevitably trapped in – Derek didn't want to ruin the other’s only chance at normality, even if it meant losing his only possible chance at fatherhood. After a lengthy talk with Scott and Lydia, Stiles decided to keep the child growing inside of him. His father had a few choice words about that but knew he couldn’t change the mind of the 18 year old no matter how hard he tried. At the end of the second trimester, Stiles had baby Ryder’s room set in his new apartment, Derek had moved in with Stiles and let himself be happy for once in his life. Everything in the world was good, and nothing hurt. 

“Stiles,” Derek frowned one Tuesday morning as they curled together on their couch, “Something doesn’t smell right. Something’s wrong…”

Derek was right, and it was the worst thing to happen to either of them. Ryder had passed, and they had lost their son. Derek moved out that afternoon.

Stiles still cries himself to sleep some nights, remembering the clothes they’d looked at for their boy. He still remembers deciding on the name with Derek one night while shopping for clothes, finding a baby’s leather jacket. 

They stopped sleeping together, but still hung out. They never mentioned Ryder or their relationship, knowing the topic hurt both of them too much.

Stiles got ‘Ryder’ tattooed on his hip on the one year anniversary of the loss of his boy, needing his son to be a physical part of him in the only way possible. Derek got the same tattoo under the triskelion on his back. 

They don’t talk about it. But they’d both do anything to get to hold their baby boy. Their Ryder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, it means the world to me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd because, well, I don't have a beta.


End file.
